Life's a Grey Area
by GraceEpiphany
Summary: It's junior year and for Ponyboy Curtis that means change. Ponyboy may think he has everything figured out, but he's in for a rude awakening. It's time for him to learn that not everything in life is black and white; sometimes you get stuck in a Grey Area.
1. Relief from a Madman

The only difference between Curly's house and a junkyard was the fact people actually lived there. The front yard was covered with glass bottles, broken lawn chairs, old car parts, cigarette butts, an old toilet, broken bicycles, and whatever else appeared there over night. The front door was hanging on by one hinge; slamming against the house with every strong gust of Tulsa wind. There might have been a time when the house was painted white. But now it looked wet and brown; like mud.

The only beautiful thing about the house was the overgrowth of roses on the curb. They seemed be the only decent thing the Shepard's had; a couple of rose bushes. They only grew in the summertime though. Even when the rose bushes were in full bloom, they weren't the first things you'd notice about the house. There was a big, blue reclining chair resting on top of the roof. Nobody could tell you for sure how it got there; not even Tim. I would have asked Curly then but he was busy.

His fingers held the joint steady as he sealed it with his tongue. He smiled, admiring his work and looked up at me. "An' that's all there is to it Curtis," he said holding the joint out towards me. I shook my head.

"Ah, that's okay it's yours. I really don't ne-" I started.

"Don't be queer Pony, just take it." He slipped the joint into my coat pocket. "I'm just helping a fella' Greaser out is all. You can go crazy being wound up as tight as you are." I knew he was cocked, but wither it was from the weed or the bottle of Jack Daniels on the counter, I couldn't tell. Hell, maybe it was both.

Curly was out of his mind. He's out of his mind when he's sober too. You just could tell more when he got fucked up. It was his eyes, all dark and glazed over that gave him away. They made him look like a madman; but as much as I hate to admit it, the madman was making a lot of sense.

I have been ridiculously stressed out lately. Turning sixteen had come with a lot more than just a deeper voice. I was a junior this year; one year closer to college. I was drowning in AP homework, extra credit assignments, track practices, belligerent Socs and now a part time job. Maybe I did need to relax a little.

He may have looked like a madman; standing in his kitchen, clad in an old pair of jeans, drinking Jack straight from the bottle, but boy did he look relaxed.

"Just re-remember where you got that from, Curtis. I won't have Brumley stealing anymore of my cust'mers." Curly slurred.

"I'll remember. Curly I wa- " He didn't seem to notice my pause. He was busy flying high in his own little world; staring his feet. "Thanks Curly." I slammed the screen door behind me as I left. I didn't even bother looking at my watch I knew I was late. I smiled though, as my fingers grazed the joint in my pocket.

I don't know how to explain it but, I felt like a different person leaving Curly's that afternoon. Maybe I would give it a try. Can't hurt right?

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Let me know! Review :) *Future chapters will be longer*****  
**

** \- Grace Epiphany**


	2. Fifty Eggs and Beautiful Teeth

I could see the smoke by the time I was passing the lot. I should've known it was coming from our house; Soda was cooking. When the house came into sight, I could see Steve holding the front door open and Two Bit running out with large pot in his hands. Soda ran out behind him and grabbed the garden hose; spraying the pot and soaking Two Bit. Steve ran inside and came out with another pan; Soda started spraying him before he got off the porch even.

"What happened!" I asked as if I didn't already know.

"Your brother is trying to kill us! Jesus, Soda that's enough stop spraying me!" Soda turned the hose off and sighed. Two Bit was sitting on the ground wiping the water from his eyes. We didn't have a lot of grass in our yard so he was basically sitting in a puddle of mud. Steve was cussing under his breath and gave the pan a swift kick launching it towards Soda, who ducked out of the way. We were all quiet for a minute; watching the smoke funnel out of the front door and livingroom windows.

"Maybe I ought to pick up a pizza?" Soda said breaking the silence.

"And some dry clothes." Two Bit added wringing out his Mickey shirt.

"Darry home?" I asked.

"No, he's working late tonight. Good thing too… considering." Soda said as he held out an arm for Two Bit to grab and pulled him up.

"Considering what? He might make dinner without burning the house down? Steve spat; still angry about being wet.

"We could go to The Dingo." I suggested.

"Maybe we ought to go to The Nightly Double. Ain't the new Paul Newman movie out tonight? What is it? _New Hands Cool_? Er… something?" Soda said with a mocking tone. He knew damn well it was _Cool Hand Luke_. I had only been talking about it for weeks.

"It's _Cool Hand Luke_."

"What? _Cool Band Who_?" Two Bit asked laughing.

"It's clearly _Cool Hand Duke_ guys." Steve said with heavy sarcasm.

"It's COOL HAND LUKE!"

"Oooh!" They sighed in unison, holding back laughter. I didn't really want to go see a movie, for once in my life. I would have rather locked myself in my room and used Curly's gift but I figured that might appear too suspicious so I went.

I ended up spending most of the night alone anyway. The movie had hardly started before Two Bit, Soda and Steve found some girls. Boy, do they work fast. Soda did ask if I minded, to be fair. I just wish he could tell I was lying. It took him a while to move on from Sandy but he did. He wasn't the same though, about girls I mean. He used only care about one girl at a time; now he's got at least four he's 'just talking too.' Darry says it's perfectly normal. I think he's afraid to be hurt again. I don't blame him. I just tried to enjoy the movie; it was gettin' real good.

_**Luke**__: I can eat fifty eggs. _

_**Dragline: **__Nobody can eat fifty eggs. _

_**Society Red:**_ _You just said he could eat anything. _

_**Dragline:**_ _Did you ever eat fifty eggs? _

_**Luke:**_ _Nobody ever eat fifty eggs. _

_**Dragline:**_ _My boy says he can eat fifty eggs, he can eat fifty eggs. _

_*FROM 'COOL HAND LUKE' 1967*_

"There you are!" I heard from behind me. Suddenly hands covered my eyes. "Guess who!" A strange girl sing songed in my ear.

"Uh… I'm not Sodapop… If that's -"

"Oh! I'm so sorry! Gosh, you look just like him from behind." I knew I had gotten taller! She came out from behind me and took the seat to my right. She was a looker. Definately Soda's type. Blonde hair, blue eyes, pink lips, nice rack too. "You must be his... brother?"

"Yeah that's me. Ponyboy." I turned my body to face the screen more; hoping she'd get the idea and leave. But I guess she didn't get the hint, 'cause she stayed right next to me.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Lillie. Lillie Burns. Whatcha doing? Watching the movie? That's cool. I like Paul Newman too. How old are you? Have you lived in Tulsa your whole life? I'm from Kansas. I've only been here a couple weeks now. I'm going to be startin' school soon. You go to school? I be-" I had to interrupt not just because I was annoyed but because I think she needed a moment to breathe.

"Watching the movie, yes, seventeen, yes and yes I'm a junior." She smiled weakly; satisfied with my answers. She pulled her hair behind her ears and blushed. I turned back to the movie. Luke was about to prove everybody wrong. I was wondering if I could ever eat fifty eggs when I heard her again.

"Sorry, I guess I talk a little too much." She had a nervous smile on her face and was looking at her feet. She looked real cute. Was she going to cry? No, don't do that please.

"No, you weren't... I like it... Any more questions?" I said trying to make my voice sound softer than it had before. What am I talking about? Can't she see I'm watching the movie?

"Thanks." She smiled with her teeth this time. Beautiful. Stop it Pony. Watch the damn movie.

"Were you meeting Soda here or something?"

"No, I met him and... his… uh... angry looking friend down at DX when I got here a couple weeks ago. From Kansas. Did I say that already? I saw you sittin' by your lonesome over here, without a car and thought it might be nice to watch the movie with someone I knew. But I guess, it worked out because I do know you now, huh?"

"I guess you do." I smiled.


End file.
